heartlandmodfandomcom-20200214-history
A Perfect Day for Will
A Perfect Day for Will is the first mission in the mod. Objectives *Pick up Liz *Meet Kane at B&J's *Fight the biker Script The scene opens up with Will moving a box at Kane's warehouse on a forklift as the theme song plays. The opening credits also play during this scene. Will lifts the box onto a shelf, moves and parks the forklift near the office, and exits the forklift to talk to Kane. Will opens the door to the office and finds Kane browsing the internet on his computer Will: 'Right, amigo, I got your boxes up. ''Kane looks up from his computer and glances at Will before going back to his computer 'Kane: '''Yeah, yeah-that's great, yeah. '''Will: '''You okay? I mean, you seem like you're...uh... '''Kane: '''I'm what, Will? I'm "panicking"? Is-is that what you were trying to tell me? '''Will: '''Yeah, pretty much- '''Kane: '''Well of fucking course there's time to panic, amigo! I got these...these...fucking Irish dudes coming in to look at some weapons! You think that isn't time to panic- '''Will: '''Kane, calm the fuck down, right? I got everything where it needs to be, the guns should be untraceable, you're set. Shit, all you need to worry about is how paranoid you are. ''Kane retreats back to his computer. Will waits a few seconds before addressing him again 'Will: '''Look, man, me and Liz are gonna go down to B&J's to get something to eat, yeah? '''Kane: '''Yeah? '''Will: '''Yeah. You should come with us, take your mind off things. ''Kane looks at his computer, then back at Will 'Kane: '''Yeah, uh...I just gotta do this thing first, so I'll meet you there, right? '''Will: '''Right. Later on, boss. ''Will walks out of the warehouse as Kane waves "goodbye". Will then gets on his scooter and kick-starts it The player gains control of Will. The player is instructed to drive to Liz's house to pick her up. During the drive, Liz calls Will 'Liz: '''Yo amigo, you off work? '''Will: '''Yep, on my way to pick you up. '''Liz: '''Alright, I'll be outside. ''Will hangs up The player picks up Liz. The player is then instructed to meet Kane at B&J's. During the drive, a conversation erupts '''Will: '''So, how's the life of a video-gaming-Germanophile working out for you? '''Liz: '''Good, good. How's the life of a forklift-driving raver? '''Will: '''Never better. '''Liz: '''Man, this is gonna rock, going out to B&J's. Haven't been there in forever. '''Will: '''We were there just last Thursday. '''Liz: '''Yeah, but still. It's funny though, my folks think we're dating, keeps driving me up the wall. '''Will: '''How so? '''Liz: '''I dunno. They probably think you're giving it to me just because we're hanging out a good deal. '''Will: ''*Chuckles* Funny. I wouldn't give it to you to begin with, seeing as I've got Alex- '''Liz: '''Alex? Your mind's still on Alex? '''Will: '''Yeah, what about it? '''Liz: '''You guys broke up in the tenth grade, it's been, like, at least four years since then. '''Will: '''Do the years between matter? All that matters is that she's probably still out there, waiting for me- '''Liz: '''She threatened to call the cops on you once you followed her home after school. I don't think that's love- '''Will: '''But she didn't call the cops, did she? '''Liz: '''Actually, yeah. Twice, if I remember. No wait, three times- '''Will: '''But I only got arrested once. And even then, she didn't call the cops on me for following her home- '''Liz: '''But she did call the cops on you for calling her, like, twenty times in the middle of the night and spraypainting a heart on her garage door. '''Will: '''Well..yeah. But she didn't call the cops on me for following her home, I can tell you that much. '''Liz: '*Laughs* ''You've got problems! '''Will: '''I've got more problems than a math book. ''The player arrives at B&J's with Liz. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Will and Liz walk into the fast food joint and walk up to the counter to place their order Liz: 'I'll have a large number two- '''Will: '''Yeah, large number two like hers but with extra dip- ''Suddenly, Kane busts through the doors and pushes over a man carrying a tray of food, calling out to him as he runs over to Liz and Will '''Kane: '''Move, you fucking faggot-ass cunt! '''Will: '''Kane, amigo, what's the matter? '''Kane: '''There's a fucking biker outside! '''Liz: '''What? '''Will: ''*Same time as Liz* ''Bikers? What fucking bikers, I haven't seen a biker here since- '''Kane: '''No, Will, there's fucking bikers here. '''Will: '''From fucking where? '''Kane: '''From fucking...I don't fucking know!